Tell Him
by Kuro-Kurenai
Summary: Gift for my lovely sister, Tie-Manganiac-Bgt. SONGFIC.    Warning: Jelek. Ancur. Banyak A/N-nya. Banyak misstypo. Bahasa campur aduk. Flame boleh. Tapi jangan kepanasen. Kebetulan aer dirumah juga ga nyala. OK?


Summary: Gift for my lovely sister, Tie-Manganiac-Bgt. SONGFIC.

Warning: Jelek. Ancur. Banyak A/N-nya. Banyak misstypo. Bahasa campur aduk. Flame boleh. Tapi jangan kepanasen. Kebetulan aer dirumah juga ga nyala. OK?

* * *

Tell Him

A Bleach fiction

Hisana / Rukia

BLEACH © Tite Kubo

Tell Him © Celine Dion ft. Barbara Streisand

* * *

"Kakak,boleh curhat nggak?" Tanya Rukia sembari menggoyang-nggoyangkan tubuh kakaknya

"Ada apa sih dek? Kok kayaknya serius banget..." Hisana yang sedang meniknati MP3 player pemberian pacarnya-Byakuya Kuchiki sambil SMS-an akhirnya melepas headphonenya dan meletakkan HP-nya. Memutuskan untuk mendengarkan adiknya.

"Gini kak, aku lagi suka sih ma cowok... Namanya Ichigo..." Sambil blushing-blushing-ria, Rukia mengatakan tujuan mengapa dia mengganggu kakaknya.

"Ah- Ichigo Kurosaki, temen sekelasmu itu kan?" Hisana menebak apa yang dimaksud Rukia, dan BRAVO! Tepat sasaran!

"Loh? Kok kakak bisa tau sih?" Rukia yang tadinya terjebak di dunia blush (?) sekarang terjebak di dunia penuh tanda tanya yang membuat dia ngowoh (bahasa ga elit) seketika...

"Hehe... Bisa dong~! Kemaren, waktu aku beres-beres kamarmu, aku nemu foto cowok jatuh dibawah kasur. Karena aku penasaran ma identitasnya, aku cari orang yang mirip dia di buku data siswa. Akhirnya ketemu. Ichigo Kurosaki. IX B nomer absen 20. Apakah aku salah, hm?" Tepat sasaran untuk yang kedua kalinya. Hebat kau Hisana... Membuat Rukia makin melongo.

"Hora... Hora... Lanjutin." Hisana menepuk pundak Rukia beberapa kali agar Rukia tersadar.

"Begini..." Rukia menceritakan apa yang ingin dia ceritakan kepada kakaknya.

* * *

_I'm scared_

_So afraid to show I care_

_Will he think me weak_

_If I tremble when I speak_

_Oooh_

_What if_

_There's another one he's thinking of_

_Maybe he's in love_

_I'd feel like a fool_

_Life can be so cruel_

_I don't know what to do

* * *

_

"Gitu ya..." Hisana mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Huah... Lama-lama aku jadi gila mikirin dia terus..." Rukia menjambak rambutnya sendiri akibat frustasi.

"Hmm... Dia kan sahabatmu, kamu dah tau banyak tentang dia. Kenapa nggak kamu tembak aja?"

"Eh?"

* * *

**I' ve been there**

**With my heart out in my hand**

**But what you must understand**

**You can't let the chance**

**To love him pass you by

* * *

**

"Masa' aku harus nembak dia sih? Gengsi dong! Aku kan cewek..."

"Oh... Kakak ngerti. Kamu lebih pengen Ichigo pacaran sama Orihime ketimbang sama kamu, gitu?"

"Uh... Gimana ya...?"

"Ini juga kan buat kebaikanmu, dek... Kalo kamu nggak mau ya nggak apa-apa. Tapi kamu harus rela kalo Ichigo jadi pacarnya Orihime."

"Ya deh... Aku nurut ma kakak deh..." Rukia akhirnya... Menurti kata kakaknya...

* * *

_**Tell him**_

_**Tell him that the sun and moon**_

_**Rise in his eyes**_

_**Reach out to him**_

_**And whisper**_

_**Tender words so soft and sweet**_

_I'll hold him close to feel his heart beat_

**Love will be the gift you give yourself

* * *

**

"Kakak! Ajarin caranya! Kan kakak yang nyuruh, kok nggak tanggung jawab gitu sih?" Rukia ngomel gara-gara kakaknya yang gabertanggung jawab

"Iya deh... Kamu mau pake cara yang gimana? Ngomong langsung ato pake alat bantu" Hisana duduk di sebelah Rukia

"Aku nggak mau dipermaluin temen sesekolah. Pake alat bantu aja deh..." Setelah Rukia memastikan pilihannya, Hisana beranjak ke lemari dan mengambil satu lembar origami dan melipatnya menjadi sebuah kusudama

"Tulis aja 'Aishiteru' di dalemya, kamu masukin di kantong bajunya pas jam pelajaran olahraga. Gimana?"

"IDE BA- Tapi aku belum siap,kak..."

"Aku percaya ma adekku. Kamu PASTI bisa! Dimana keberanianmu sebagai wanita? Ayo Rukia, SEMANGAT!"

* * *

**Touch him **

_Oooh_

**With the gentleness you feel inside**

_I feel it_

**Your love can't be denied**

**The truth will set you free**

**You'll have what's meant to be**

_**All in time you'll see**_

"Kak,kenapa ya, kalo kepikiran Ichigo kepalaku langsung pusing?"

"Itu namanya C-I-N-T-A~" Hisana berdiri di depan Rukia dan menghadap ke kiri

"Ichigo... I Love You So Much!" Hisana berlagak seperti Rukia yang OOC karena tingkat kelebayan peniru saat menirukannya.

"Rukia~" Hisana menghadap ke kanan dan menangis lebay.

Rukia yang malu itupun melempar boneka bebek kuning, boneka babi, boneka babon setinggi lututnya dan semua yang ada diatas kasur.

_Oooh_

_I love him _

**Then show him**

_Of that much I can be sure_

**Hold him close to you**

_**I don't think I could endure**_

_**If I let him walk away**_

_**When I have so much to say**_

_**Tell him**_

_**Tell him that the sun and moon**_

_**Rise in his eyes**_

_**Reach out to him**_

_**And whisper**_

_**Tender words so soft and sweet**_

_I'll hold him close to feel his heart beat_

**Love will be the gift you give yourself

* * *

**

- Dua hari kemudian saat matahari akan kembali tidur dan burung gereja kembali ke sangkarnya... -

"Kakak~!"

"Ada apa, Rukia?"

"Ichigo menerimaku! Ya tuhan... Mimpi apa aku semalam? Malam ini dia mengajakku kencan"

"Kakak bilang juga apa? Love will be the gift you give yourself, Ruki... Untungnya kamu percaya ama ka-"

"Aku pergi dulu ya kak!" Rukia menyela perkataan Hisana. Berlari, keluar dari rumah untuk membeli baju yang akan dipakai saat kencan nanti malam.

"Eh-RUKIA! JANGAN LUPA PJ-NYAA!" Hisana baru ingat tentang pajak jadian adiknya, Hisana menagihnya dengan cara berteriak dari dalam rumah.

"Iya! Tapi nanti habis kencan!" Adiknya yang mendengarnya menjawab dari luar. Sungguh happy ending buat Rukia berkat Hisana.

* * *

_Love is light that surely glows_

_In the hearts of those who know_

_It's a steady flame that grows_

**Feed the fire with all the passion you can show**

_Tonight love will assume its place_

**This memory time cannot erase**

_**Your faith will lead love where it has to go**_

_**Tell him**_

_**Tell him that the sun and moon**_

_**Rise in his eyes**_

_**Reach out to him**_

_**And whisper**_

_**Whisper words so soft and sweet**_

**Hold him close to feel his heart beat**

_Love will be the gift you give yourself_

_**Oooh**_

_**Never let him go

* * *

**_

"Tadaimaa~!" Rukia masuk ke rumah dengan riangnya. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Rukia mendudukkan dirinya ke sofa. Melepas aura cerah di sekitarnya.

"Ah... Dek, gimana first date-mu?" Hisana menghampiri adiknya dan duduk di sebelah Rukia.

"Ichigo... Romantis banget~! Kyaaa~!" Rukia histeris bahagia.

"Ada apa sih dek?"

"Aku dibeliin jepet kristal Chappy~!" Rukia merogoh tasnya dan mengambil sebuah bungkusan plastik bening yang berisi dua jepet kristal Chappy.

"Dasar cowok... Bikin cewek kesengsem dengan cara 'mudah'..."

"Oh iya, Ini buat kakak. Takoyaki isi gurita..." Rukia mengambil bungkus plastik putih bertuliskan "ABARAI'S TAKOYAKI CORPORATION" (Kuro: WHAT?) berisi dua box takoyaki isi gurita di dalamnya dan meletakkannya di meja yang berada di depan sofa.

"Kamu baik banget~!" Hisana memeluk Rukia erat, melepaskannya dan langsung menyantap takoyaki yang diberikan adiknya dalam hitungan detik (Kuro: BUSET?)

"Utangku tadi sore lunas kan?" Rukia tersenyum penuh kemenangan (?)

"MONOHOK? Err... Yaudah deh... Udah terlanjur ditelen..." Hisana yang awalnya punya rencana buat malakin adik ipar barunya, terpaksa melupakan niat itu.

"Hisana-nee emang kakak terbaik yang kupunya~" Rukia menepuk pelan punggung Hisana

"Emangnya kamu punya kakak lain? Otakmu masih normal kan?" Hisana menatap Rukia tajam.

"Iya ya... Aku lupa... Ahahahaha~" Mereka berduapun tertawa bersama.

_お わ り_

A/N: Kakak. Makasih buat saran dan dukungan kakak selama ini. Itu sangat bermanfaat,tapi aku belum siap, gomen...

Kuro bikin fic ini sebagai bentuk terima kasih Kuro kepada kakak. Kakak selalu menampung curhatku tentangnya. Dan aku cuma bisa ngasih song-gift-fic ini. Maafkan adikmu yang payah ini...

Buat readers, ada yang merasa hal ini Deja-Vu nggak? Kalo buat Kuro sih jelas Deja-Vu banget.(Jelas~)

Oh ya. Fic ini dibuat dengan waktu 23 menit. Kemajuan... Dari 25 menit (Bersamamu,KH Fandom) jadi 23 menit.

OH IYA! AYE LUPA! Kalo yang Bold itu Barbara, yang Italic Celine, kalo dua-duanya berarti... Kalian tau kan?

Please reviewnya.

Anon boleh.

Pake akun juga boleh.

Education Flame? BAKAL SAIA KASIH KUE BUATAN SAIA~! Beneran! Asalkan kalian ada di Semarang... Hehe...

Bashing? Silahkan...

Tapi setelah bashing, saya anjurkan untuk menghadap saya. Hehe... *senyum licik*

* * *

_**Created:**_

_**23:32:04**_

_**13 September 2010**_

_**(Time and date adopt from wordpad)

* * *

**_

_**Published:**_

_**05:51:17**_

_**19 September 2010**_

_**(Time and date adopt from wordpad)

* * *

**_

One Again!

**お た ん じゅ び お ま で と う****, Tie - ****ねえさん****!**

**God bless you wherever you are.**

_Your little sister and her idea;_

_~* Kuro-Kurenai *~_


End file.
